Infamous Second Son: New Beginnings
by MaiFauna
Summary: After the events of Second Son, Delsin seems to have settled down by getting married, becoming a father to be, and a family man. All until he receives a call from his old friend, Fetch.
1. New Beginnings

**Summary: The events after Second Son lead Delsin to being a husband, future father, and potential family man, until he gets a call from his old friend Fetch.**

**New Beginnings**

Delsin smiles at his young wife from across the table. For the past few days she's been glowing and not in a Conduit way, in the way that she glowed when they first met. She looks up from her swollen stomach, and smiled back.

"What," Lana asked playfully.

"Nothing," Delsin got up from his chair, "You're glowing."

He tucked a few strands of her hair behind her ear, leaned over and kissed her. She smiled and went over to check the coffee pot. Delsin looked at Lana and thought about the first time they met. It was raining, as Seattle often did, and she was looking up at him from the ground. Lana waved and said, "I know you. Banner Man." Delsin looked down at his future wife with bewilderment as she was doubled over laughing her loud booming laugh.

His phone rang in his pocket, waking him up from his flash back. His hand flips the phone in order for him to see the caller ID. His eyes bulge, he takes the call to the patio. Lana look concerned. Even with the glass doors closed she can clearly hear her husband say:

"Fetch, what do you need."


	2. Akomish Days

**Akomish Days**

Lana pursed her lips as she fiddled with her wedding ring;turning it over and over again until she was satisfied. Delsin focused on the road, doing anything not to look at his very angry wife. She kept her eyes on the road as well, but staying silent was not how she was raised.

"Del, I'm not going to be angry if you tell me exactly what she called you for," Lana put her hand on his armrest.

"You heard her, you know exactly what she asked for," Delsin smiled carefully, "There's some problems in Seattle. A new Conduit or something… she sounded scared, Lana."

Lana has known Fetch every since she and Delsin began dating. She was always a constant presence in their relationship. Lana knew that if Fetch was scared of something it was serious, but not serious enough for her to lose her husband for however long this would take. Lana looked over to Delsin, she knew he couldn't look her in the eye, but it would have been nice for him to momentarily take his eyes off the road to just look at her. She already knew that Delsin had given up so much to be with her: his relationship with Eugene and Fetch, his responsibilities to the people of Seattle, and most importantly helping people who couldn't help themselves. From time to time Lana would think about all this, but would quickly distract herself in order to change her mood. Betty said all that sadness was bad for her baby.

"It's up to you," Lana said while getting out of the car and walking towards the Akomish Family Center. There were big banners that said in big red bold letter: **Akomish Days**.

"What was that," Delsin wrapped his arm around his wife.

"I said," Lana looked at him again, but his gaze was focused on something else.

Lana look to wear his line of sight was pointing. There, she was… always interrupting crucial points in their marriage. Fetch smiled, hands on her hips, and just smiling away.

"_Look at me."_ Lan pleaded silently to her husband, but she knew it was too late. His arm was already from around her and he was walking towards his old friend.


	3. Seattle: Decision

**Seattle**

Delsin opened his mouth to say something, ran his hand through his hair, but held back. Lana was fiddling with her ring again as Fetch held out no detail from the current events of Seattle. He looked at his wife, finally, he really got a good look at her. Then he looked away, he couldn't handle it. Delsin couldn't think of the fact that his pregnant wife would be waiting day and night for his return… and then he one day she gets a call… and. And he couldn't think about that, not right now.

"Go over it again Fetch,"Delsin folded his arms over his chest, "One last time."

Fetch ran her tongue over her teeth and spoke, "There's this Counduit, Del, and he's not playing around. Like at first he would just do petty stuff, ya know. He would mess with traffic lights and phone signals then it just got weird like people would have heart attacks by him and cars would cut off. I even tailed him once -."

"You could've been killed Fetch," Delsin interjected.

"I've been through worse, okay," she sneered, "I was trying to figure out his power, how he ticks; but he lead me to a dead end. I was following him and then he vanished. He was there then he wasn't. He's not good Del. I can feel it, ya know. If you were there you could feel it too."

Lana looked up at Fetch then to Delsin.

"Is he so much of a ghost that he has no name," Lana asked.

Fetch looked over to Lana. She knew Lana back when she was… less pregnant. Fetch admired her back then and she still does now, but not for the same reasons. Fetch has seen her take down 3 guys with one hand closed and 20 men open. She smiles and answers Lana:

"Nah, His name is Dillinger, whether that's a last name or a first name I honestly don't know. But what I do know is that he's putting on some sort of rally, Conduits only. And it's this Friday. We have to go right. We have to figure it out."

"Eugene definitely said no," Lana said inaudibly.

Delsin had a decision to make:

Selfish: Stay with Lana and watch as the mystery behind Dillinger unravels OR

Selfless: Go to Seattle, put your life at risk for the potential safety of the city.


	4. Seattle: Selfish

**Seattle: Selfish**

Delsin tells Fetch that he has a family to think about now. Fetch leaves in a neon rage. Lana doesn't smile or celebrate her victory. No. Instead she leaves her seat and holds Delsin. She knows that this hurts him. That he would have loved to relive old memories of doing what he really loves. Lana doesn't apologize because Delsin made up his mind and he chose her. That is nothing to be apologetic about.

The next few weeks are especially hard for Delsin. He watches the news unfold about Dillinger via the TV. Seattle is in ruin, yet his name is not mentioned. It's almost as though the city has forgotten about him. On the Tv broadcasts he doesn't see Fetch. She hasn't called or texted since that day. He misses her, just knowing that she's okay. Delsin puts his head in his hands. Lana refuses to watch him destroy himself. Delsin refuses to destroy himself in the presence of his child and wife.

"We should just go," Lana suggested one day as she put her hand on Delsin's shoulder.

"Where," Delsin rested his head on her stomach.

"British Columbia, maybe. I hear it's peaceful there. My parents said it was nice this time of year, well a long time ago they did," Lana said, "I just want us to leave the area until this all blows over."

Delsin bit his bottom lip gently, "But what if it doesn't blow over."

Lana looked out of the glass doors of the patio. She smoothed Delsin's brown hair and smiled reassuringly, "In my experience with these kind of things. A hero always rises, Delsin, whether they want to… or not."


	5. Seattle: Selfless

**Seattle: Selfless**

Fetch stepped out to the patio as requested by Lana. Lana rose from her chair and narrowed her eyes at Delsin. She was holding her lips in a tight formation, cautious of what she was about to say.

"Delsin," Lana widened her eyes, "I know you want to save Seattle again, I know and know and know; but you have a family now. Me. Our child. And You. Fetch doesn't fit in that. She doesn't fit anywhere in that, no matter how you slice it. So look me in the eye and tell me that you're not putting her first. You know I can tell when you're lying."

Delsin knew he was in hot water, She didn't call him a cute pet name or "Del". She said "Delsin". Lana is the type of women who chooses every sounds, every word, and every inflection very carefully. He took his wife by the hands, the way he did when he proposed, and when he was reading his vows.

"Because, I have had to fight tooth and nail in order to overcome whatever you and Fetch had before you met me. I know you love her Delsin, like a sister or otherwise; but I can't sit here all day and all night hoping that you'll come back and...and then you do. You come back and you're not my Delsin anymore…-"

Delsin held her hand tighter, looked her right in the eye, and said:

"I'm going to Seattle for you, Lana. For that little guy in there," He gestured at his wife's stomach, "I have to go back to Seattle to save more people than just us. Lana I love you. Fetch will never come between us, I chose you. You're my Nightingale."

Delsin cleared the tears on Lana's cheek with his thumb. He kissed his wife sweetly on the lips, then rested his cheek on the top of her head as he held her while she cried. Her strong body shook with each sob, but Delsin just held her tighter.

The car makes a low purr and it's treading along the open road. Trees are casting their tall shadows all along the vehicle. Delsin's hands are gripped tight around the steering wheel in anticipation. The last road sign said that Seattle is in 10 miles. Fetch is stretched out in the passenger's seat, her arms are over her head, and she's looking out of the window. Her eyes are squinting, but she's not looking for anything. Delsin quickly looks in Fetch's direction, she looks like she's sleeping. His eyes snap back to the road and thoughts of Lana come to mind.

"How are things," such a basic question, but he's hoping that it will get his mind off of his wife.

"Fine, things are always fine Del. They're different though, without you and Eugene. I heard he's a househusband in North California now. He has 3 kids or something, right."

"Close. Eugene's a game developer and he works from home. He married a nice girl named Carol and they have 2 kids. I talked to him awhile ago, he said there's not a thing in this world that could make him come back. I understand," Delsin half smiled at his answer.

Fetch stayed silent, Delsin seems really happy with Lana, and she doesn't know how to feel about that yet. She'll just compartmentalize it for later. Silence for the next 9 miles. The car hesitantly crossed the bridge leading into the city. The pair could see the Space Needle from here. Silence as the car exited the bridge and began driving on the city street. Silence from inside the car as well as the outside. Delsin came to a blinking traffic light. He looked around and not a soul was on the road or the sidewalk. Fetch was up and alert, she did a quick 360 to check for danger. There was nothing to see: building, meter, building, crosswalk, and another building. The pair slowly got out of the car, then the engine stopped; but the keys were still safely in the ignition.


	6. Not Your Problem

**Not Your Problem**

**Note from Author: Delsin and Fetch will be using all unlock-able powers from both; inFamous Second Son and First Light. **

"He's gotta be close, Del," Fetch said quickly then dashed away in a neon haze.

Delsin followed suit and tried his best to keep up with Fetch. He can honestly say that it's been years since he's used his powers. When he and Lana got married, they made a vow to refrain from using their powers unless it was absolutely necessary. Delsin felt muscles and joints move in a way that they haven't moved in years; but most importantly, Delsin felt free. Fetch lead them down a narrow alley between two brick buildings to try and remain unseen from their suspected opponent.

"He has to be close," Fetch repeated to herself.

Delsin saw a figure approaching Fetch, he tried to yell, but his voice was caught in his throat.

A hand snapped to Fetch's wrist and she looked to her right in order to identify the owner. The hand belonged to an tall, olive skinned woman named, Allison, who has a stare that could have froze Fetch in her tracks. The woman smiled and gave the pair a once over.

"I haven't seen you in years," the woman was looking at Delsin

Fetch was still in awe. No one could touch her in Light Speed. She snatched her hand and held it close to her chest. Allison's hand is hot to the touch. Fetch felt lightly burned by her long slender fingers.

"Step into my office," Allison gestured with her eyes towards the open door of which she came out of. Delsin actually did what he was told, Fetch was the one who wanted to protest. The stairs leading down to Allison's living space were cold and wet. It was a place that if you stumbled upon it, you would want to leave immediately. That was Allison's thought process when she set up her humidifiers and thermostat the day she purchased the property. She wanted to deter anyone from advancing down the stairs at all cost. At the bottom of the steps ,however, is a dimly lit studio apartment of sorts where Allison spends most of her time.

Allison sat on her low couch while Delsin sat on a matching piece of furniture that was across from her. Fetch preferred to stand and survey the place.

"I'm just going to be perfectly candid with you because I feel like I owe you that," Allison leaned closer to Delsin and raised her eyebrows. Her face was always contorted to a sardonic position.

"Dillinger is not your problem," she flashed a quick smile and let the tidal wave of disbelief wash over her.

Fetch's lips formed into a hard smirk, "What the fuck did you just say. Dillinger is the whole problem! He's causing people to die; the city's internet to stop working; life in Seattle could go back to being how it used to be if this guy isn't stopped."

Allison looked over to Fetch, "The name's Allison by the way, thank you for asking. Did you notice how wide of a jump that you made there? Like how Dillinger hasn't killed anyone, only heart attacks or timed out pacemakers. IS the internet going out enough to put yourself in hot pursuit of someone. Really? You sound ridiculous."

"So what do you know about Dillinger," Delsin decided to be the level headed one in this situation.

Allison moved her attention back to Delsin. He didn't like the color of her eyes, it was an unnerving silver and green hue. Allison kept her face stone as she simply explained:

"Well. Dillinger and I have close to the same power; Nullification. His is less specialized as my own; but he can turn things on and off at his own will. Mine on the other hand only works with Conduits. We were quite a team for a while there. I remember once… I'm getting off subject. When I say that Dillinger is not your problem, I meant that what he's planning is way worse than anything he could do to you."

Fetch and Delsin were more interested now. Fetch moved in closer to hear every detail of what Allison was about to say.

" A lot like your friend here, I don't have all the answers. I left before he could explain everything," Allison moved her glasses off the bridge of her nose, "That rally tomorrow though, you have to go."

Delsin bit his bottom lip and looked over to Fetch, he saw that her jaw was in a hard position. Fetch holds all of her emotions in the lower half of her face, she's like Lana in that respect. Fetch folded her arms over her chest and looked to the back wall of Allison's studio. She was thinking about her next question, did she truly want the answer. Fetch has had the inquiry in the back of her mind ever since she heard about the rally.

"Why is it 'Conduit Only'," Fetch fixed her gaze back to Allison.

"Don't you know," Allison looked outraged by the fact that they didn't, "He's a Conduit Supremacist."

It wasn't until later that day that, that this information finally hit them. Delsin and Fetch were sitting on a rooftop over looking a nighttime Seattle. Delsin was draining then refilling a neon sign that was hanging a few feet below them.

"You think that girl was telling the truth," Fetch was looking out to the distant of the cityscape. Delsin noticed that Fetch was doing that more and more. He couldn't imagine all the thinking and alone time that she's had over the years. Just her and the city. _That's never a good combination_, Delsin thought.

"What would be her reason for lying to us. I mean yeah, she didn't look like the most trustworthy source of information; but neither were you when we first met," Delsin raised an eyebrow and looked at Fetch.

She smiled and looked down at her hands. Delsin refilled the sign with neon. Fetch furrowed her brow and thought about their next steps; The Rally.

"You should probably call Lana," Fetch suggested.

Delsin made a surprised facial expression, thanked Fetch, and walk away from the edge of the roof to call his wife. This left Fetch alone for awhile. The wind picked up and blew the stray hairs from her face. The sounds of the city drowned out Delsin and Lana's conversation. It was just Fetch and the city.


	7. The Rally

**The Rally**

Delsin and Fetch tried to keep their heads low until the rally began. Unwanted attention would have probably been the death of them. Allison's word were rattling in their brains until they had to shut their eyes to process the information. Delsin tried to think logically; in all the years that Conduits have existed, it only made sense that a Conduit supremacist were to show up, right. Fetch cleared her mind and thought about other things. Once night fell, the two of them were going to stake out the location of the rally.

"What do you expect to see," Fetch asked.

"No idea. We see what we see, analyze the situation, then designate our actions accordingly," Delsin furrowed his brow.

Fetch sneered, "Look at you, using grown up words."

Delsin dusted off his shoulders and smiled more to himself than Fetch.

One by one and group by group, Conduits from around Seattle began pouring into the seemingly tiny venue of the rally. Delsin and Fetch couldn't get the best view of what was going on from their vantage point.

"We have to go down there," Delsin decided.

"Together?!" Fetch looked at Delsin, almost appalled that he would say that.

"I'm not the worst thing you could bring to a Conduit Supremacist rally," Delsin responded.

Fetch hit him on the chest and explained, "What if something happens to one of us, it's better that they get just me or you rather than both. I'm not saying that trouble follows you or anything but –"

Delsin chose not to fight with her on the last comment and turned back to the entrance of the rally. He hasn't had this much excitement in his life since he met Lana. Not to say that Lana has taken all the interesting things out of Delsin's life, but they found less dangerous interests. Just thinking about getting captured and Lana, made Delsin's palms sweat. Fetch put her hand on Delsin's shoulder and nodded. This was a signal that she was going to go first.

Fetch ran off the side of the building and dashed down in a stream of magenta neon. Delsin watched her walk up the the entrance and disappear inside. He made his way down to the street via an air vent and began walking to the venue. There were no guards at the door. However, what was there was what looked like a Conduit detector made by the DUP. Delsin was a little hesitant to walk through the threshold, but Fetch made it through with no problem… why wouldn't he. The organizers of the rally managed to reverse engineer the machine to detect non-Conduits. Delsin made it through without alarm and opened a heavy steel door that lead to the main stage of the rally. He skipped down the 6 steps and onto the hard concrete floor that was filled with people. The room was kind of dark and everyone looked similar. Delsin couldn't tell Fetch from any other stranger.

Some walked to center stage to test the mic, he was wearing a red armband with unrecognizable words from the distance that Delsin was standing. The man tapped the mic a few times, looked out in the crowd, and went back from where he came.

Time went on and there was no sign of Fetch. Time passed even more and the lights turned completely off. The only thing illuminating the room was the stage lights. Delsin chose to stand close to the exit, Fetch had the same idea in mind.

Someone covering their face with a hood walked slowly to the mic. The hairs on Delsin's arms began to stand up. Once the person reached the mic, they pulled back their hood, and took in the presence of the crowd. The man standing before them was middle aged, but had a soft face marred by a scar extending from under his chin. He still looked trusting though, like he cared about you without actually knowing you.

"Most of you know me as Dillinger. I'm glad that all of you show an interest in saving the Conduits of Seattle. Well, the Conduits of the world," His voice could have carried through the room without the mic.

Dillinger took the mic in his hands and smiled, "As Conduits we have been oppressed and trampled on and beaten by humans. I'm saying right here, right now… no more. We have endless powers, endless knowledge, and we are endless."

Dillinger extended his free hand to the crowd.

"We contain multitudes," he quoted Walt Whitman, then continued, "As Conduits, the world belongs to us by natural selection or divine intervention or destiny. Whatever it is that has granted us our abilities, we must use them."

The crowd cheered, but Delsin and Fetch looked on without a response.

Dillinger began speaking again, "Many of you may stare at me with looks of disgusted astonishment, but my claims are true. We are better, smarter, and wiser than any other being beyond those doors. We have the power to take what the humans took from us; whether it be dignity, property, or family. We can take it back. Today I come to you as a speaker instead of a leader. Our cause has no leader because we have the ability to self govern..."

Delsin finally spotted Fetch about 15 feet away from him. He began walked and pushing his way towards her.

"Are you stupid, I said stay away from me," Fetch kept her voice down.

"No, I'm getting a bad vibe, we gotta go," Delsin grabbed Fetch by the elbow.

"I know what he's saying is horse shit, Del, but we should stay until it's over. The more intel we get from him, the better," Fetch argued and Delsin wasn't listening.

Everything became background noise to Delsin, his top priority was getting the two of them out safe. Once they got to the top step, the pair was met with a locked door. Dillinger turned his attention to Delsin and Fetch.

"We have two deserters," Dillinger's blue eyes went from charismatic to icy.

The absent guards at the door began coming from backstage. Delsin shot the floor with a Smoke Shot and drained the shards of splintered concrete. Fetch was about to shoot covering neon to distract the guards, but neon didn't leave her hand. She and Dillinger made eye contact. Delsin put up a concrete wall between them and the guards instead. Fetch looked to the door and used neon to demolish the handle and lock.

The pair ran up an adjacent building then ran from rooftop to rooftop until they were a safe distance from the rally.

"Well what now asshole," Fetch pouted to Delsin.

"I don't know."

It was now going to be impossible for them to keep their heads down.

The following morning Fetch and Delsin looked on the internet to see the parts of the rally they missed. Dillinger labeled them as a sickness to the cause, human sympathizers, and not to be trusted. In just a few minutes, the pair managed to become public enemy number one.


End file.
